pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Mistakes found in Pixar films
This is a page listing mistakes Pixar Animation Studios has made in their films. Feature Films ''Toy Story'' (1995) *When Andy leaves with Molly, he leaves her crib railing down, however, in the shot of Woody announcing "the coast is clear," the crib railing is mysteriously pushed back up. *After Mr. Potato Head leaves, he is all messed up in a Picasso-like way. But when the scene goes to the toys running around, Mr. Potato Head is now reset the right way. *When Woody tells the toys the kids are gone and the toys roam around the room, Robot and Snake are shown on the right side of the room, but a minute later, they are shown on the left side of the room under Andy's bed. *When Sarge calls his troops to go check out Andy's presents, the bucket they are held in is next to a table and a dresser, but earlier when the toys are roaming around the room, the bucket is nowhere to be found. *Woody uses a Magic 8-Ball to ask if Andy would pick him. Yet, in the shot before he does, the Magic 8-Ball was nowhere to be found. *When Sarge is yelling into the baby monitor that the kids are heading up to Andy's room, the baby monitor is right in front of Woody on the floor. Yet, when the camera pans out to show all the toys scrambling for their places, the monitor is gone, and Hamm is right in front of Woody. Then, when the camera zooms back in to show Woody, the baby monitor has reappeared. *When Buzz demonstrates his "flying" abilities in front of the other toys, his left wing would have clipped the car track. *When Woody first opens the back door on the moving van, the ramp handle is black. But when Rocky Gibraltar uses it, it is red. *When Buzz is in Hannah's room, Woody comes up to it disguised in Christmas lights. He then leaves them beside the door before he goes in. When they leave the room, the lights are gone. Later, the lights return when Woody goes to get them, but there are fewer of them. *When Legs lowers the Pez dispenser, Ducky down through the removed lightbulb hole, to ring the doorbell, the lightbulb housing is bigger than the hole, but they bring it up through the hole to remove it. *When Rex and Mr. Potato Head pop out of the moving box, lots of packing foam pops out. Later, when Woody opens the box in the moving truck, there isn't any packing foam. *See 'n Say frequently disappears from moving van shots. *When Buzz and Woody are trying to enter the moving truck towards the end, they ride RC and grab a hold of Slinky to help pull them up. RC loses power and Slinky starts to be pulled onto the road. When he touches the floor to stop him falling, he actually pushes against the flow of the road. *When the Little Tikes are jumping in the firetruck, one is white, but when he lands in the truck, he's black. ''A Bug's Life'' (1998) *As Flik is just leaving the island to go find the "tough bugs", he's followed by two young male ants. The two young ants look quite different, one being blue and the other more purple. The blue one says, "My dad gives you one hour before you come back crying." and the purple one says something to the effect of "My dad says you're gonna die." But after Flik has hit himself on the rock whilst trying to cross the valley, the purple ant says to the blue ant, "Your dad's right. He's gonna die." Wrong ant. *The drunk mosquito clearly is a male, while in reality, only female mosquitoes drink blood. *In the opening sequence where the ants are loading the food onto the leaf, they show a panoramic shot of the scene, and you can see the Queen and Princess Atta standing under the shade near the center. But, in the very next shot, the ants are still hauling the food, and the royal family aren't there. *When the ants are deciding whether on not to let Flik go to the city, Atta says, "He can't mess anything up!" However, her mouth says "Screw" when she says "Mess." *When Gypsy spreads her wings throughout the movie, the number of yellow spots on her wings change. *The size of the shadow of an object depends upon its distance from the light source, not the surface it falls upon. Lifting the cutout of the bird a few inches closer to the sun as they do would make absolutely no difference to the size of its shadow, yet it quadruples in size. ''Toy Story 2'' (1999) *RC's eyes are blue. However, in this movie, they're black. *Utility Belt Buzz is seen missing his utility belt for a brief moment (mistakenly making him regular Buzz) right before the toys find Woody in the air vents. *When Mrs. Potato Head put Mr. Potato Head's angry eyes in his back compartment the eyes are connected. You can tell if you look in the back while Mrs. Potato Head is holding them, the stem's are slanted than straight. This was definitely an animation mistake because Mr. Potato Head's angry eyes are later seen in the movie and aren't connected. *Towards the end, when the toys are in the dog crate at the airport, Mr. Potato Head's angry eyes no longer look angry after they spill out of his hatch, along with his spare feet. *When Buster sniffs Roly Poly Clown and the Toddle Tots fire truck, RC can be seen at the Lincoln log house but when Buster runs over there,RC is not seen . ''Monsters, Inc.'' (2001) *When Boo laughs repeatedly while playing hide-and-seek with Sulley in the men's room, nothing happens to the electricity -- no surges as with all other times she laughs (in the audio commentary by the directors, they explained that it would've been distracting if an energy surge occurred every time Boo laughed, so they simply didn't address the issue. A reasonable course of action, but still a mistake). *After the Scarefloor shuts down at 6:00 and Sulley goes back to the Scarefloor to do Mike's paperwork, the clock reads 5:48. After he returns again to put Boo back, it clearly shows 5:48. Finally, after Randall leaves and Sulley leaves the Scarefloor for the restaurant, the clock reads 6:48. *In the opening scene, on the floor, there is a toy train on circular tracks when the monster sneaks in. When the monster (Bile) trips backwards over the ball and skateboard then falls onto the jacks, the train and tracks are gone. *When Mike is bringing Sulley to the fixed door, he has no slivers or band-aids on his hands. Then, when he says, "It was a lot of wood to go through.", you see that he does. ''Finding Nemo'' (2003) *When Nemo first finds himself in the fish tank, Peach tries to report the dentist's actions, but her voice is muffled by the glass pane. She has to pull away to talk. However, when the other fish watch the dentist, Peach is talking perfectly normally and not muffled, even though she's pressed up against the glass again. *When the dentist wants to put Nemo in a bag, he has a Ziploc (a plastic bag with a zipper), but when he finally catches him, it has changed to a normal plastic bag. *Before Nemo is initiated into the Tank Gang, Bloat introduces the Ring of Fire. Bloat then retreats and goes between the on-looking fish. In the next shot, Bloat is on the outside/right. In the following shot, Bloat is again in the middle. *As the fishing net is being pulled up, a fisherman is shown to the left of two wires on the boat leaning on his elbow. Then, in the very next shot, the fisherman is in between the two wires, and now, he is leaning on his hand. *When Marlin and Dory are inside the Whale, there is sun rays coming down into the water inside its mouth. Being inside a whale where the sun cannot get in, this is not possible. ''The Incredibles'' (2004) *After the 15-years-ago prologue, while Bob argues with Mr. Huph about the Walker policy, Bob's little bucket of pencils falls on its side and he puts it back up placed on the left side of his right hand (near the middle of the desk). When Mr. Huph leaves, it is inexplicably placed on the right side of Bob's right hand (at the desk's edge), and thus causing it to fall off the edge when Bob sits. *When Lucius is putting aftershave on in front of the mirror in his apartment, he hears Omnidroid v.10 outside and runs to the window, leaving the bottle of aftershave on the desk with the lid off. He returns to open the drawer and the lid is back on. *After the dinner table scene, Bob leaves to go out with Frozone. Then, Helen turns to talk to Dash. In the first shot, on Dash's plate, all the broccoli pieces sit around the steak. Then, the shot changes, and a broccoli piece is suddenly sitting atop the piece of steak. *When Helen and Violet are talking at the dinner table, Violet's fork changes position a few times between shots. *After Bob gets back home from "re-living the glory days", you can see a barbecue in the backyard and it is on the cement deck. But at the end of the scene, when the camera shows an aerial view of the house, the barbecue is on the grass. *Violet's part changes sides a few times throughout the film. It is usually on the left side of her head, but it is on the right at the end of the dinner table scene (after Bob has left with Lucius) and when Helen first discovers her and Dash on the plane. This was likely done on purpose because the camera in both of those scenes is focused on the right side of her face, so her face would not have been visible if her part was on the proper side. *Violet's invibility powers seem to be limited on her own body. (That was shown in the first scene with her, at her school, and where she secretely listened to the controversial of her parents, where only her head and hands were invisible but not her clothes.) Although, according to Edna Mode, her supersuit is able to become invisible as fast as herself, her hairband is not included to the suit and should still be visible, but wasn't. ''Cars'' (2006) *At the scene after the first race, when Lightning McQueen poses for the paparazzis, we can see Dash Boardman at the left behind Mia, he has green color. But when the security SUVs push Mia and Tia away, we can see that Dash Boardman has now a brown color. *In the tractor tipping scene, Mater demonstrates to Lightning how to do it by using two tractors before Lightning's first try. And then, when Lightning accelerates to make the loud noise and we have a wide open shot of the field, we can see that all the tractors in the field are still turning. Missing are the two already tipped by Mater. *When the car crash starts, you can see Chick Hicks knocking Winford Bradford Rutherford off the track, who then crashes into Murray Clutchburn, who then crashes into Johnny Blamer. Look carefully in the shot after Chick says "Ha! Get through that McQueen!" and you'll see that James Cleanair is shown instead of Murray Clutchburn. *After the first race, in the scene where Lightning is rushing out on the stage thinking he is the winner, loads of confetti is shot out when the King and Chick Hicks gets onto the stage. The confetti is then falling down, but not a single flake hits any of the cars. However, in the following shots, you can see plenty of it on the stage underneath the cars, even though they haven't moved. *Before Lightning falls off the end of Mack's trailer, you can see Snot Rod and one of the other cars running alongside the trailer. But when the camera moves to show Lightning coming off the trailer, you can see alongside the trailer in the background, and the cars are now missing. The camera switches back to the front of Mack, and the cars are back alongside again. *When the Delinquent Road Hazards are fooling around with Mack, the camera does a closeup shot of Snot Rod revving his engine, and you can see the throttle butterflies closing when he revs higher. They should be opening, not closing, with higher revs. *Before the start of the final race, when Chick is bragging to Lightning, the sun is reflecting off of Chick's "C in a thundercloud" sticker, displaying a clearly visible letter C on Lightning's paint. Based on the orientation of Chick's sticker, the C should be displayed backwards in the reflection, not forward as it is shown. *An apparent rendering error: as the camera pans through a crowd entering the stadium where the final race is being held, a brown car that is just to the right of the center of view has his left front wheel showing through his fender until the camera gets closer. *An apparent rendering error: at the scene when Luigi offers his service to Van and Minny, we can see Guido juggling wheels. When Guido finishes his Juggling with all the wheels over his right lift, his real wheel seems to overstep his own bodywork. *At the scene of the final race, when Lightning McQueen discovers that his friends from Radiator Springs are his pit crew. The camera shows the pit crew, and we can see that Mack has his headphones on. Right after that, another camera shows a closer view to the pit crew and Mack doesn´t have his headphones on anymore, but on the next scenes of the race, we can see that he stills with the headphones on. *During the final lap of the first race, the last 2 cars continually change from Kevin Racingtire and Slider Petrolski to Todd Marcus and Claude Scruggs, despite the fact that the four cars are nowhere near each other. *When Lightning rides on the wall to pass Rusty Cornfuel and Floyd Mulvihill, he passes Winford Rutherford and Sage VanDerSpin, and goes to Slider Petrolski, however, if you notice, past him are Todd Marcus, Ernie Gearson, and Winford again, as if there were 2 RPM cars with the same body, but there isn't. ''Ratatouille'' (2007) *Right before Chef Skinner exits the kitchen in an attempt to stop the soup from being delivered, there's no ladder to the right of the door. Then, when Skinner re-enters the kitchen, a ladder appears next to the door. *Right before Anton Ego eats the ratatouille, there is a shot of the right side of his face and his left hand holding a fork with the ratatouille on it. Very close to his left hand, in that same shot, is also a glass of wine, a lamp, and a small pot of flowers. Then, right before the image zooms away from him into his flashback in the next shot, after eating the ratatouille, the shot shows a glass of wine and now a bottle of wine next to his left hand, while the lamp and pot of flowers moved closer to his right hand. *When Colette asks, "What did the customer say?", there is no ladder in front of the stove. Then, right before Skinner tastes the soup, he's able to pull out a ladder from the front of the stove. *When Remy fixes the soup that Linguini has ruined, Remy uses a large wooden spoon to stir the soup. When Remy is caught cooking by Linguini, he leaves the spoon in the soup. A few seconds later, the spoon is no longer in the soup and disappears. ''WALL•E'' (2008) *After the escape pod scene (but before the "dance"), WALL-E uses a fire extinguisher to fly back and forth. Between every camera shot except one, all the extinguisher particles disappear instantly. *The sky over WALL-E's city is totally covered, from horizon to horizon, with thick brown clouds. When the Earth is seen from space at the beginning of the film, there is no such cloud cover anywhere on the planet. The clouds appear out of nowhere as the camera zooms down. *When EVE is reactivated on the Axiom bridge, she "sits up" on her transport bed. The camera shot changes and she's "standing" well in front of the bed rather than on it or even right next to it. *As a trash compactor, WALL-E doesn't function logically. When he fills his chest compartment with garbage and runs his internal compactor, the cube that exits his body is the same volume as the trash he puts in, despite that trash having been compacted. He doesn't add extra trash to fill the empty space after running the compactor -- there are three scenes that show him filling up only once with loose garbage and then ejecting a densely compacted cube. *L-T was orange when he was in the repair ward but was later yellow when he was following WALL-E EVE, M-O and the other rejected bots to the lido deck. *EVE and M-O were dirty when they were in the airlock disposal but were later clean when they returned to earth. *When WALL-E and EVE are in the trash area on the Axiom, the WALL-A's blow all the cubes into outer space. The next cubes they make are the two that WALL-E and EVE are in. When they put the cubes in the airlock, there are many cubes there that weren't there before. ''Up'' (2009) *When the house first detaches from it's foundation and becomes airborne, Russell is nowhere to be seen, although every angle of the house is shown, including underneath, the front porch and the back porch. He knocks on the door and tells Carl he chased a "snipe" under the porch - but he can't be seen after liftoff and prior to knocking. It's also worth noting that the short George and A.J. showed that Russell was clinging to the bottom of the house when it took off, when he clearly isn't seen doing so in the film. *Correction to above point: Actually, if you look at the porch from a side view, you can see that there is a small space between the top of the porch and its foundation on the ground (which is at the same level as the rest of the bottom of the house). Therefore, Russell was in this two-foot-space when the house lifted, so he would not be visible to anyone and have had no way to escape. The same applies to when Dug hides under the porch towards the end. Thus, the error is actually a logic and continuity error in the George and A.J. short. After all, if Russell were really in the position shown in the short, he would have no reason to hang on to the house. Instead, he would have just let it rise and he would have been left on the ground. *When Russell is complaining, when he says, "Zoology.", his face is covered in dirt. When Carl tells him that he can do his business in the bushes, he is instantly clean. *After trying to get his balloon back, Young Carl falls and breaks his arm. The ambulance that picks him up has a modern-day electronic siren, when in the 30's, it would be a mechanical siren and would be much smaller. *During the scene where Carl and Russell start to walk the house towards Paradise Falls, Carl looks up to the house and says, "Don't you worry, Ellie. We'll get our house over there." The next shot shows the picture of Ellie, and through the window, you can see Carl and Russell towing the house from further away. You can hear Russell say, "This is fun already.", which transitions into a different shot of them. In this shot, Carl and Russell are towing the house from almost directly underneath the house, instead of more out in front of it. *During the first night Russel and Carl spend in South America, Russel tries to pitch up a tent, which results in a self-injure. A few cuts later, the injury is gone. (However, this might not be an unintentional mistake, as the producers surely doesn't wanted to show Russel with a red patch over his left eye for the entire rest of the movie.) ''Toy Story 3'' (2010) *A graph editing mistake: When the toys are discussing if they're getting thrown away in the garage, look very closely and you'll see Mr. Potato Head's shoes slighty sink into the ground. ''Cars 2'' (2011) *For the Tokyo race, Lighting McQueen has logically on is racing wheels. However, in one scene, when the start lights are showing, McQueen is seen with his party wheels on instead of his racing wheels. However, in the rest of the race he has his race wheels on. *When Mater was at the airport entering the terminal, you could see a mark on his side that showed that his symbol was scraped off. But when he was going through the gate, the mark wasn't there anymore. *In the Porto Corsa race, when Shu Todoroki is hit by the radiation blaster disguised as a camera, Miguel Camino comes and collides, they slow down near a dangerous looking turn that declines slightly, Max Schnell comes, tries to brake, but fails and they all are sent down the turn like a slide, Raoul ÇaRoule and Rip Clutchgoneski go down that turn, try to brake as well, and crash, Jeff Gorvette and Lewis Hamilton come and brake successfully, however, if you look closely they were going the opposite direction from the turn, going the wrong way. *Although Lightning McQueen had not joined the World Grand Prix yet, you can see him forming the globe in the ad on The Mel Dorado Show, however, it could have been finished with every racer that was invited before Lightning declined the invite. Short Films ''Geri's Game *The box of chess pieces falls off the table at 3:28, and is not seen on the ground when the camera pans out again. Mater Private Eye'' *When Lightning McQueen went into Flo's V8 Cafe, Flo had the eyelids that she usually was seen with. Then when the camera went closer to them, her eyelids changed. References Category:Trivia Category:Culture Category:Toy Story Culture Category:A Bug's Life Culture Category:Toy Story 2 Culture Category:Monsters, Inc. Culture Category:Finding Nemo Culture Category:The Incredibles Culture Category:Cars Culture Category:Ratatouille Culture Category:WALL•E Culture Category:Up Culture Category:Toy Story 3 Culture Category:Cars 2 Culture